


You Can Only Use Me

by Hellzeldagirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sumt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, inspired by tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: (Y/N) hasn’t seen her lover many months and with him site of, she decide to release some of her frustration with stash of toys. The time was short as her lover, Vergil walked in on her and decided she needed to punish.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 58





	You Can Only Use Me

This was inspired by minteyeddemon’s Choice of ‘toys’ used in bedroom headcanons, [[Link](https://minteyeddemon.tumblr.com/post/183998340662/hmmm-mm-im-curious-do-you-think-the-guys-would)].

* * *

Waiting. That all (Y/N) seem to do. Vergil, the man she loves, always left her alone for long periods of time. Which was frustrating for her, mentally and physically. Being loyal to Vergil meant getting creative to satisfy herself. 

  
Evening had finally come and (Y/N) had finished dinner, now it was some ‘me time'. Retrieving the box filled with her toys that were hidden away in the draw that was built-in to her bed. Vergil didn't hate sex toys but preferred not to use them since all she needed was him. But Vergil wasn't here and she needed to release her frustration.

  
Stripping herself of her clothes. (Y/N) set herself down at the top of the bed with her back against the headboard. (Y/N) slowly trailed her hand up to breasts, her nipples had already gone hard from the cold air in her apartment. Taking the mound of flesh in her hand with the hardened bud between her fingers, the woman began to massage it. 

  
Whilst one hand was occupied with her breast the other travelled down to her thighs, to her womanhood. (Y/N) found her clit and using her index finger began to draw small circles around the bundle of nerves. A moan of pleasure escaped the woman. It wasn't long before the finger dipped into her hole. A second then a third finger soon join her index finger in pleasuring herself.

  
Soon (Y/N) felt her orgasm coming but she didn't want to cum yet. Unfortunately for her, she had taken out her fingers out of herself. But it was quickly replaced with her vibrating dildo. Rubbing the toy against her folds, lubing it up. (Y/N) rubbed the dildo against her clit before pushing it into waiting hole.

  
A moan escapes the woman when the object entered her. A few thrusts in, (Y/N) turned on the dildo brings her immense pleasure. The sex toy vibrates against her walls in all the right places. With the toy, she manages to hit her G-spot.

“Ahhh, ” (Y/N) moaned She imagines that the dildo was Vergil's hard member thrusting into her. 

“Vergil, ” (Y/N) whimpered, she was really missing that man.

Her orgasm had finally built up again. Her hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo into her, found its way back to her breasts. Taking the flesh back into her grasp and began to massage it again. (Y/N) buried her face into the soft pillow next to her with her eyes scrunched closed. With few hard thrusts (H/C) walls clamped around the toy as she finally cum. 

“Vergil, ” she breathlessly called as she cum.

Her eyes were still closed as she pulled out the dildo and turned it off. Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm her racing heart before she opened eyes. (Y/N)’s eyes drifted to the door opposite the bed. Tried (E/C) eyes meet the vivid blue eyes. (Y/N) stared at those blue eyes for a brief moment for realising who they belonged to. (Y/N) let out a scream and jumped back on the bed. The person who was watching was the man she was calling to during her session of pleasure, Vergil. 

He was lending on the wall that was next to the door, his arms crossed in front of him. He was staring at (Y/N) with no hint of any emotions in his beautiful eyes or on his handsome face.

Oh God, her whole body felt like it was burning from embarrassment.

“V-V-Ver-Vergil!” (Y/N) somehow managed to stutter out. “h-how, how lon-” she couldn't finish her sentence as Vergil cut her off.

“Long enough to see how desperate you are, my dear, ” the half-demon stated as he pushed himself of off the wall he was lending against. He stalked his way to his lover, slowly taking off his signature blue jacket, sleeveless vest and cravat which he threw on a chair that was near the bed.

(Y/N) goggled at the man in front of her. It didn't matter how many times she had seen Vergil shirtless, he was gorgeous as the first time he had removed his vest for her. 

On the realisation that Vergil was coming closer (Y/N) tried to scoot the furthest she could on the bed without falling off. Which was a hopeless attempt.

Vergil easily reached the bed in a few steps. He quickly reached out, grabbing (Y/N)’s ankle and pulling her closer to him.  
‘Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!’ (Y/N)’s mind screamed as she noticed the dangerous look of lust that was building up in his eyes. ‘I’m getting a serious punishment' her mind wept. This inherently wasn't was a bad thing. Sex with Vergil was extremely pleasurable but he was brutal on her body, denying her orgasm multiple times along with his fast and hard thrusts which left her body sore and unable to walk for the next couple of days are some of the things he could do to her. 

His hand was still on her ankle when her body got close to his. The another went to her knee of the opposite leg, opening her up for him. Vergil gazed lustfully at her dripping womanhood. 

(Y/N)’s face felt like it was going to burn off from embarrassment. Bringing her hands to her face, (Y/N) tried to hide her embarrassment but this only drew Vergil’s gaze to her face. 

A smirk grew on his lips, knowing that he was the only person in the world that could change this normally proud and confident woman into a blushing and stuttering girl. 

Vergil brought his face to her ear. He took notice that her embarrassed blush had reach ears and neck. 

“What's wrong my dear?” he whispered into her ear, his breath causing her a shiver to go down her spine. “I thought this what wanted?” he continued to taunt the woman underneath him.

Vergil brought his hips down on her, grinding their intimate parts together. This resulted in a whimper from the woman underneath. 

“I’m disappointed (Y/N). Using a toy to satisfy yourself,” Vergil sneered.

“Who’s fault was that!?” (Y/N) yelled. “If my lover didn’t fucking leave me for long periods may I wouldn’t need the of used a sex toy to satisfy!” She angrily ranted. 

The smirk continued to grow on his handsome on his face. 

During the time (Y/N) was yelling at the man above her, she had removed her hands from her burning face. Vergil’s head dived down, his lips smashed into (Y/N)’s. Silencing his lover angrily ranting.

(Y/N) melted into the kiss, forgetting the previous angry towards Vergil. The kiss was heated and passionate. The kiss accessed in a few moments as Vergil demanded entrance to her mouth but she didn’t give it to him. Growling at her defiance, Vergil reached down to her ass giving it a good squeezed which resulted in a yelped. With her mouth open, Vergil took the opportunity to invade (Y/N)’s mouth. Their tongues dance together in their passionate kiss.

(Y/N) broke the kiss needing the air but it was a brief moment. Vergil didn’t give her much time to take in the air before he covered her lips up with his.

Vergil grew bored of (N/Y)’s lips and moved his lips to her neck. He bites, licked and left his mark across (S/T) flesh of his lover’s neck but he misses all of her sweet spots. This was apart of her punishment.

Vergil moved away from her neck trailing kisses between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach all the way down to her womanhood.

The half-demon came face to face with the still soaking wet entrance. Vergil lightly ran his tongue across her lower lips. (Y/N) was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, as a result, she moaned loudly at his light lick. Vergil a few more light licks before he plunged his tongue into her desperate entrance, thrusting fast. 

(Y/N) began a moaning mess under her lover’s tongue. It wasn't long until (Y/N) felt close to cumming. As she was on the brink of cumming Vergil pulled away, earning a dissatisfied whimper from (Y/N).

A deep chuckle left Vergil's throat as glace an upon his lover’s face as he rose from her sensitive cunt. The desperate look graced her face with her eyes pleading for him to let her cum.

Lending down once again to pull (Y/N) back into a passionate kiss. This time (Y/N) obediently opened her mouth to him. They tongues dance together. 

Another whimper left the female as she felt Vergil's finger lightly run across her lower lips. A finger traces around her clit. Now that she was over sensitive from nearing cumming.

The finger soon grew bored with the clit. It wandered down to (Y/N)’s entrance, it dipped into. It was thrust into shallowly her at an agonisingly slow pace. (Y/N) whined at Vergil for torturous actions. 

He removed himself from his lover's lips to watch her face as his fingers torture her.

“Vergil,” she whined when once again came near her orgasm. “Please!” (Y/N) desperately begged to Vergil, which only resulted in a raise of an eyebrow. “Please Vergil, please let me cum,” she panted.

“You want to cum?” he inquired. (Y/N) nodded furiously in response. “Fine”

He throws her down on to the bed, earning another whimper from (Y/N). Glancing at half-demon now towering above her. He made no movement to unleash his erection from the confines of leather trousers. Instead, he reaches over to the discarded toy. 

Vergil turned on the dildo to its fullest power before thrusting into her. The pace he set was brutally fast. In no time at all (Y/N) could feel the coil of her orgasm building up again. But (Y/N) down want to cum from the toy that being thrust into her but from Vergil’s dick. She wanted to feel his length brushing against her walls, she wanted to clamp around his member. 

“Vergil,” (Y/N) cried out, trying to catch his attention but he was purposely ignoring her.  
After repeated cries for him to stop, (Y/N) gave up. Not long after she felt the coil break and finally came, screaming Vergil’s name.

A few tears ran down (Y/N)s (S/T) face. Vergil pulled the toy out of the female under him, earning him a whimper. He throws the toy of to the side then moving to leave the room leaving his lover naked and tried on the bed.

Or that what he would of done if (Y/N) didn’t grabbed the top of his trousers.

“We’re not done here,” She growled, staring with a deadly look in her eyes.

“I can reassure you that we are,” Vergil bit back.

A growled left (Y/N) as lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck then proceeding to throw him back onto the bed. In that brief moment (Y/N) manage to saddled herself on Vergil’s lap.

“When I said I wanted to cum, I wanted to cum around your cock not some toy,” (Y/N) told him. “I guess its time for me to get a bit of payback,” She stated as sank down between Vergil’s legs.

The half-demon just watched her as she freed his erection. It sprang up from the dark confined of his trousers. Her (E/C) eyes filled with lust at the long length in front of her. (Y/N) licked her lips before she genteelly kissed the head of weeping cock. 

(Y/N) placed a few more kisses on the head then she slowly circling her tongue. She continued to place kisses along the shaft until she reaches the balls then licked all the way back to the head. (Y/N) kept repeating these acts until she felt Vergil fisting her hair. With a heavy sigh (Y/N) took the man's member into her mouth, not wanting him to accidentally hurt her.   
(Y/N) kept her pace slow and refusing to take him into her throat to further annoy Vergil. She pressed her tongue against bulging vein pulsing on the underside of his cock which errant a strangle moan from the man above. To give him the full package (Y/N) started to massage his balls.

Vergil’s breaths became laboured, informing (Y/N) that he nearing his end. Hallowing out her cheeks in anticipation of getting a load of Vergil’s seeds.

Then when (Y/N) felt Vergil on the edge he ripped her off his cock. She then found herself face down on the bed with a fist in her hair forcing her face into the mattress. Her arse up in the air, leaving open for Vergil to roughly thrust into her.   
(Y/N) nearly scream out her moan as Vergil entered but the pace wasn’t better. He was hammering into her, hitting all of her sweets spots. It didn’t take long for (Y/N) orgasm to build up again and shortly cum squeezing the shaft inside of her. But Vergil resisted the urge to join his lover, he just on continued on, growling at the feeling of woman’s tight cunt.

(Y/N) was pulled by her hair by Vergil. Her back met Vergil’s chest. Said man brought his lips to (H/C)’s ear.

“This is what want you wanted?” He growled. 

“Yes! Yes!” She chanted. She looked behind to look at Vergil. His had fallen down giving him an innocent look. “Vergil (Y/N) panted. “I’m-Im going to cum again. Please join me,” She begged.

Vergil didn’t give her answer just pulling her into a messy kiss.

With a few more thrusts, (Y/N) cum for the last time with the warm of Vergil’s seeds filling her womb.

The two of them collapse onto the bed with Vergil on top on (Y/N). Vergil was the first one to catch his breath so he moves them to properly rest on the bed, his head on the pillow with (Y/N)’s resting on his chest.

“Will you get rid of those toys,” Vergil demand tiredly as he pulled the bedcover over them. 

“Only if you agree to visit me more, ” she hummed.

Growls could be heard coming from the man but there was swiftly silenced by his lover then they peacefully fall asleep.


End file.
